


Sometimes You Tell The Day By The Bottle That You Drink

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Lactation Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: With cow girl memes all over the internet, Hilda drags her buxom best friend in front of a camera with a cow print bikini. Bianca's not sure it's all fun and games, especially when Hilda starts talking about milking her. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Touko | Hilda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Sometimes You Tell The Day By The Bottle That You Drink

"Don't worry, it's going to be hilarious," Hilda said, trying not to snicker at the sight of Bianca in a cow print bikini, standing nervous and fitful, cheeks bright red as she tried to shirk away from the camera, but she didn't have much hope of doing so. It was too late, and she was already much too deep into this to feel like she could say no, especially with how excited Hilda was with all of it.

Hilda had sold this to Bianca with a very simple premise. Too simple. It would make for a great viral video. There was a new meme going around and Hilda thought it would be good if they both jumped on it. Bianca, trusting and sweet and clueless as she always was, agreed without knowing what was happening until it was already a few kinds of too late to stop it. The cow print bikini was a ridiculous looking thing, and it was at once both big enough to show off ample amounts of cow print material, and also incredibly skimpy, though that may just have been how much boob and hip Bianca had. She usually hid all of it, tucked her assets off away from view for a reason. And now, Hilda wanted them on camera.

"Isn't it a little mean to make fun of me for lactating by dressing me up like a cow?"

Hilda should not have worn as big a grin as she did when reassuring her best friend. "You aren't the cow because of the milk, you're a cow because you have bigger titties than I do." Bianca had been lactating since the beginning of puberty, which brought a lot of complications with it, but perhaps most excitingly of all, made her chest even plumper, sometimes even swelling up a cup size. There were plenty of reasons to be ashamed and Bianca ran the gamut on them.

The way Hilda referred to her breasts was simply another level for Bianca to get squirmy and nervous over, thighs rubbing together and cheeks brightening up. She looked at the camera again. This was really about to happen. "Are you sure this will be funny?"

"It'll be hilarious," Hilda promised, messing about with the camera, making sure all the settings and focus was just right. She needed this to work, having only one chance here to make sure she got what she wanted out of it all, and she'd have Bianca in short order giving her exactly what she wanted. "Just respond naturally, I have all my jokes in mind. We're going to be great."

Bianca didn't have much to do but nod. She'd go along with it because going along was what she always did. Hilda's insane ideas had rarely ever gone horribly for her, and even when unforeseen trouble hit, Hilda was able to talk them out of any consequences, expertly keeping them in a good position and warding off any of the things that could have caused concern. She had a gift in that way, and Bianca believed that if Hilda had a gold idea in mind to get them a popular online joke, even if it would involve showing off how well endowed her chest was, Bianca was happy to go along with it.

This may have finally been the time to be worried, but it was too late for Bianca by then. Hilda finished focusing the camera and took a few final looks through the viewfinder. "Okay, can you give me a moo? I need to check the audio." That was a lie. Hilda had no idea if she even could check the audio on something without plugging the camera ack into her computer, let alone how she would do that. This was just about getting Bianca to play along.

"What? Why? I'm not really a cow."

"Because the joke is that you are a cow, duh." Hilda had to tread carefully here, but she also felt like if she was too much nicer than normal, she was only going to seem more suspicious. "You'll need to moo in the video, so just give me a test."

Mooning on camera seemed even more ridiculous and worrisome than mooing just for Hilda's enjoyment. But there she was, opening up to the things she wasn't sure about at all, a shivering mess squirming her way through the pressure and attention now upon her. There wasn't a whole lot she could do but give up completely. Bianca mooed. She accepted what was asked of her and gave Hilda loud moo, even if she shut her eyes extra tight and tried her best to avoid how embarrassing this was, how easily she burned with a nervous, shifty mess of pressures.

"Great! Looks like you're all good." Hilda bluffed her way through that, leaving the camera to sit atop the tripod as she drew back and then began to approach. Hilda was dressed in her normal attire; jean shorts, white shirt, black vest. She wasn't dressing up like a cow for this, but Bianca filled that role for her. "Okay, get ready. We're going to start now. You good?'

"Yeah." Bianca didn't sound convinced. She was, naturally, a bit of a mess, but she was committed to following on anyway, in too deep to stop. She was ready for this, insane as it was, as uncertain as this was. What was even about to happen to her? She wasn't sure how this would go, but she felt completely unable to work through the realities of that mess. "I'm ready."

"Great. Action!" Hilda put an arm around Bianca's shoulder and came in from the side. "Today, I'm going to show you how to take care of your slutty, fat titted cow girl."

"You're what?" Bianca was barely audible, squeaking her response through the shock and the confusion sweeping through her. There was something more than a little uncertain about everything she was opening up to, knowing this was a step out of sense, an over the top exploration of too many things all at once.

Hilda's hands reached down to grab at the breast on the far side of her, copping a feel as she continued, looking right to the camera, "Cow girls can get very needy some times, but they can also get stubborn. You can't just go grabbing their big titties and tugging at them for milk. You have to be careful and work your way up to that first, and the important part of this is that you have to molest your cow girl and make her so horny that she'll beg for you to milk her."

"Wait, you have to what your cow girl?" Bianca's voice was louder this time, but also so shrill and panicked that she felt lightheaded just from speaking. Confusion abounded, ample amounts of shock and worry hitting her as she felt the sweeps of panic begin to burn across her body. Bianca was uncertain how to deal with what just hit her, unsure how to face the pressures taking her, but she was utterly without a sensible response to this.

Hilda's whole body pivoted, leaning in close and staring Bianca in the eye. "Your big, plump cow body needs attention, but it's okay, Bianca. I'm a good owner of a dumb little cow girl, and I'll take good care of you." The hand not groping her chest felt up her ass too, gripping her soft, plush rear. Hilda loved her taut, defined ass, but the utter roundness of Bianca's plump butt was a different pleasure, and she was happy to grab hold, to squeeze and fondle her. "Moo for me, little cow girl."

"This doesn't seem like a jok--"

"I said moo," Hilda cut that off right away.

Bianca mooed. Louder and more nervously, shuddering in the incredible panic of being in this bizarre situation, stuck with no clear idea what was happening or how to handle all of it. she didn't know why Hilda was doing this, openly molesting her on camera, and the camera itself was far too keen on capturing every second of this treatment. Bianca's fitful wriggling was a blatant, panicked sign of all the things she did her best to deal with while having very little clear idea how to handle all of it. She was stuck in a position she wasn't ready for, twisting about under the mess that kept her in such a strange and dizzy position.

Hilda planted some kisses onto her cheek. The hands getting all over her ass, her thighs, and her chest focused above all else on appreciating all the things Hilda couldn't enjoy on herself. She made sure that with each grab and squeeze, she was making Bianca just a bit weaker. "Are your big, milky titties going to burst, cow?" Hilda asked, bringing both her hands onto her chest, groping her through the cow print bikini, trying in particular to coax a reaction out of her. And it was working; every needy whine out of Bianca’s mouth, every coaxed mooing noise that played into what Hilda wanted, was another step further down, another dizzy expression of all the things that Bianca absolutely did not want to succumb to.

But the wet spots forming on the front of her bikini said differently. Little dark spots where her swollen, full breasts leaked against thew material spoke to the desperate depths she fell further and further into, making clear how powerless she was against all these pressures. Bianca couldn't hide the truth behind that touch, and simply shut her eyes tightly. "They're so full, you're pressing too hard," she whined. Arousal could make her leak little bits of milk, not enough to ever appreciate the pressure, but now, she was unable to fight against it. She squirmed harder, left with little clear idea how to respond and a deepening sense of panic over every way that Hilda touched her.

Bianca had no diea how to handle being touched like this. It didn't matter. "You're so fucking cute. Just a dumb blonde cow bimbo whose fat milkers need to be tugged on." Hilda kept going, getting a hand under her bikini bottoms and hooking some fingers into her pussy, all while the camera captured it. She was direct in this treatment, indulging firmer in her but now directly touching her in a way designed to get her off. The intent was clear, and Bianca had no choice but to struggle her way deeper into confusion and panic over what she was hitting her with. The pleasure was direct, too good to fight and too intense to resist. All with purpose.

Pitching forward a little bit as the fingers filled her pussy, Bianca let out panicked whines. "Hilda, please."

"Please what, cow? Please make you cum because you're an orgasm-starved sex toy in need of a milking?" A firm smack across Bianca's ass emphasized that point. "Yeah, actually. Say that back to me. Beg for it exactly like that, and then moo for me some more."

Why was Bianca doing this? She had ample reasons to pull back from this and avoid the deepening confusions taking her. She It didn't really matter, though. "Please make me cum," she whined. "I'm an orgasm-starved sex toy in need of a milking." Embarrassment shut off Bianca's thoughts, left her a fumbling mess who could only consider the possibilities of giving up deeper, falling into a state of reluctant surrender and guilty panic built on a foundation of submission. Hilda had her in a special position of powerlessness, and falling further into this became Bianca's only choice.

Hilda was past the point of teasing or ambiguity now. She pumped her fingers in and out of the slick, tight hole with greedy emotions intent on wearing down the blonde she was all over, a thorough molestation leaving no time for thought as she got her fun in all over her. Bianca was powerless against this, a needy mess falling further into excitement and confusion. Nothing about this was reasonable, an overbearing push into pleasures and desires leaving no time for Bianca's thoughts to settle back into reason or sense. There was only pressure, only the steadily creeping sense that she was powerless against these primal forces, falling into a clumsy state of confusion and heat threatening to be her undoing. She wanted to understand it, wanted to have a grounding she simply didn't have.

The growing confusion and winding, despair-driven arousal pushed Bianca further and further toward a pleasure she wasn't prepared to face, dizzily falling further and further away from sense. This was too much to handle, and everything building up inside of her spoke only of a fast approaching crash. Bianca fitfully twisted under the confused heat and progressively overbearing pleasure. Bianca's inexperience became something to wield against her, Hilda's touch a merciless aggression pushing her to fall further and messier, and Bianca was left just giving in.

"I love my dumb little bimbo milk tank," Hilda teased, merciless even as Bianca hunched forward a little bit. The camera captured all of it, playing out through everything about this wicked, depraved game. "You have to take good care of your cow girl. Most importantly, she has to cum. You're not a good owner if you don't be nice to her, no matter how dumb and cum-brained she is." The power she found in dominating Bianca was far greater and more indulgent than it should have been. Years of pent-up attraction and desire to do something exactly like this was the potent motivator that Hilda needed all along, and she worked to push her forward, worked to indulge in breaking down Bianca and bringing her into a state of fitful worry too messy and confused to deal with.

Instead of standing up for herself, Bianca mooed and moaned and fell into a state od confusion too wild to deal with, cumming hard. Her knees nearly gave out in surprise, thrown by an excitement much too ferocious to help. "Hilda!" she gasped, a shivering mess leaning her side against her friend, struggling to stay upright as she came, and the weird mess of pleasure and passion became something as strong and as strange as could be. There was a lot she could have been appreciating, but instead she simple struggled, flailing about under the weight of so many emotions and panics leaving her with no time to think.

Hilda knew that her chance was here. With Bianca bent forward, she was extra vulnerable to having the back tie on her bikini top undone, and with a firm tug, Hilda undid it, tugging it away to bare Bianca's plump chest to the camera, and soon, to the world. "Now that you have your cow girl compliant, it's time to grab those fat titties and get milking."

Bianca was briefly so confused and overwhelmed by the climax and by the idea it was recorded, that she didn't even realize that her breasts being exposed might be an issue. Not until Hilda grabbed hold of them, fingers on her bare nipples feeling so much more intense than the rub of the inner fabric against them. "Milking?" Bianca gasped, as if not grasping that Hilda had been serious about all of this, very much intent on getting what she craved.

The fingers pinched down against her nipples, and with firm tugs, Hilda made good on her promise. She began to milk her lactating best friend, exposing her secrets and tugging down, earning some little squirts of warm milk that splattered onto the floor. "You have to be firm with your cow girl. She needs to know you're in control, but also that you're helping her. These fat tits will get so sore if they're full of milk all the time, we're being good owners by milking them and relieving that pressure."

Bianca mooed now, entirely of her own volition. Her lips shook, the overbearing pleasures pushing her into a strange and dizzy state of panic much too wicked and wild to know how to handle. "So sensitive. Moo. That feels so good. Moo! Milk me more. Mooooo!" Bianca had no idea how she this was hitting her with such intensity, but she understood a need for more above all else, falling deeper into the shaky, shivering delights that hit her. There was no greater pleasure or excitement than the chance to fall further into this.

"Holy shit. Are you getting off on this, you slutty little bimbo cow?" Hilda's eyes widened. Bianca was losing her fucking mind with the pleasure hitting her, and it all seemed way more genuine than she could handle. It gave Hilda reason to keep pushing, and she indulged harder in extracting answers from the needy blonde she worked over.

"Yes! Yes, it feels so good. Milk me." She kept mooing. Bianca's pussy dripped all over the floor and ran down her thighs, as the treat of getting touched and used in all the ways she so drastically needed finally came around to wear her down. She had no method of pushing back against all these incredible passions, and she happily fell further into the overbearing delights of a pleasure beyond words. She didn't care about how little sense any of it made. Not in the thick of it. There was so much to take in ad so much to feel good about as she stumbled her way deeper in, exploring pleasures that didn't understand sense and didn't want to slow.

The milk kept splattering onto the floor. Hilda's pace was firm, pumping at each breast one at a time, a firm back and forth motion that may as well have been ramming toys up both her holes and sucking her clit for how much impact it had on Bianca. She was a wreck, falling further into a state of clumsy ecstasy, a mess of pleasures that didn't feel like they could let up. Untameable glee kept her firm, committed, stuck in place and failing to understand all the excitements continuing to take her. The forceful milking paired with the callous, humiliation play treatment all wore down Bianca to bring her a pleasure like nothing else.

"Do you like being milked?" Hilda asked, pushing harder. "Do you like being my milk truck slut cow?"

"Yes, I love it so much!" Bianca threw her head back, exclaiming with glee every pleasure aching through her. She was an inconsolable mess, falling further into things that she didn't try to understand or resist, caring only about how good it felt to come undone at the seams. "My big, fat bimbo cow titties are made to be milked by my owner, and it feels amazing! Forget about nay other kind of sex, all I want to do is be milked from now on, this feels so good!" She was losing her mind, eyes rolling into the back of her head, tongue hanging out, the lurid depths of her pure excitement pushing her deeper into pleasures detached from reason.

When it all came crashing down, Bianca was certain then of her commitment. With a hopeless, shaky rush of pure greed, she let it all go, exclaiming out a mess of dizzy lust and wants beyond sense. She mooed her way through orgasm, a desperate wreck who couldn't contain herself another second longer. This was everything she needed coming on harder and hotter, tearing her apart at the seams and leaving only surrender and submission in their wake.

Bianca broke down into a gibbering mess of bovine noises and bliss, pussy dripping all over as she fell into a fuck-addled state of bliss. Once she discovered the ecstasy of being treated like a bitch cow, she wanted only more of it. Hilda had been prepared to use a psychic Pokemon to mind control her into submitting, but it didn't matter. Bianca was ready, and Hilda couldn't have been happier. She was going to make a lot of money off of this curvy cow goddess, and going to be able to drink all the milk she wanted from the fat tits she always envied.

"I'm a dumb, slutty cow," Bianca whined, "but I'm a happy one. A happy one who loves you so much Hilda."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
